Gamer's Squad
by StarryEyes880
Summary: By my bro. When the evil Phantom and his army of video game villains plan to destroy Fanfiction, only Benjamin and the Gamer's Squad can stop them. Please R&R. Finished!
1. Prologue

**Gamer's Squad**

**Cast:**

Super Saiyan Crash – Goku

StarryEyes880 – Benjamin

CrashFad13 – Crash

Super Secret Mario – Mario

LuigiFan1 – Luigi

UltraSonicFan – Sonic

Evil Shadow Hedgehog – Shadow

Alienwerewolf – Silver

JetBlue2000 – Kirby

Kid Anime – Ash

Pachirisu7 – Pikachu

Smartmac6 – Vegeta

Yuyuamos – Wario

Flamekid3 – Waluigi

Sly Guy – Dr. Sly

DrIvoRobotnik – Dr. Eggman

TinyTigerFan – Tiny

Dark Dedede 923 – King Dedede

Super Saiyan Cortex – Dr. Cortex

Koopa King – Bowser

HeoandReo – Team Rocket (Heo – Jessie & Reo – James)

PhantomBen – Phantom (New Villain and Leader)

Cad (New Villain and Phantom's Henchman)

Yuma (New Villain and Phantom's Henchman)

**Prologue:**

**Scene 1: **Phantom's Lair

Yuma: Oh, master. Great master! You are our master!

Cad: Cut it out, Yuma.

Yuma: Oh, sorry. Master Phantom. We have finished it. The Fanfic Destroyer!

???: Perfect. Soon we shall destroy every Fanfic on Fanfiction, and then, we will rule the universe!

Cad: Sir? The guests are here.

???: Bring them in!

Sly Guy (Dr. Sly)

DrIvoRobotnik (Dr. Eggman)

TinyTigerFan (Tiny)

Dark Dedede 923 (King Dedede)

Super Saiyan Cortex (Dr. Cortex)

Koopa King (Bowser)

HeoandReo (Jessie and James) (Heo – Jessie Reo – James)

Super Saiyan Cortex: What the? This isn't my lab. TinyTigerFan!

TinyTigerFan: What? I didn't do it!

Sly Guy: Look.

Yuma: Greetings, great villains. I am Yuma, and this is Cad. We want you to help our master, Phantom, in destroying Fanfiction.

DrIvoRobotnik: Destroy Fanfiction? Are you kidding?

Dark Dedede 923: I could do that by myself!

???: Really? Prove it! I am Phantom, master of the future. If you don't join me, you'll regret it.

Heo: Prove it!

Reo: Yes, prove it!

Phantom: Very well. The doll!

Cad: Yes, sir! (Hands him a doll.)

Phantom: Thank you. (Shoots the doll with his magic. Doll blows up.)

Koopa King: All right! We'll join!

Phantom: Perfect. (Cackles evilly.)

_That's the end of the prologue. If you want to join the heroes or villains of the cast, let me know. Also, tell the character you want to be!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Strike One!

**Note: **I'm adding more characters. The new characters are:

DarthNecron - Broly

Girly Music - Lila

Tiara Heart - Peach

Hyrule King - Link

Zeldagal - Zelda

Bad Villain - Ganondorf

**Scene 2: **Hyrule Temple

Zeldagal: Help me, Hyrule King!

Hyrule King: Let her go, Bad Villain!

Bad Villain: Never.

Hyrule King: Don't make me use my sword! (Sky turns gray.)

Bad Villain: Hmm?

Hyrule King: Huh?

Koopa King: Hyrule King! Zeldagal! Bad Villain! What a surprise!

Hyrule King: What do you want, Koopa King?

Koopa King: You love your Fanfiction stories, do you?

Bad Villain: Sort of.

Hyrule King and Zeldagal: YES!

Koopa King: Well, soon, they will be gone, as well as all of Fanfiction!

Hyrule King: gasp 

Zeldagal: gasp 

Bad Villain: gasp 

Koopa King: sigh Anyways, while I'm here, I might as well… (Grabs Zeldagal.)

Hyrule King and Bad Villain: ZELDAGAL!

Koopa King: Farewell! (Jumps off with Zeldagal.)

Hyrule King: I have no time for you. Get out of my way! (Runs after Koopa King.)

Bad Villain: This is bad! Wait. This is…good. Now that Hyrule King and Zeldagal are gone, I can now take over Hyrule! (Laughs evilly.)

**Scene 3: **Goku's Castle

Super Saiyan Crash (Goku)

DarthNecron (Broly)

Super Saiyan Crash: Take this, DarthNecron!

DarthNecron: That all you got?

_So that ends the chapter. Hyrule King is now after Phantom and the villains, and Super Saiyan Crash and DarthNecron have started a battle. Who will win? Tune in next time on Gamer's Squad!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Last time on Gamer's Squad, Bad Villain had kidnapped Zeldagal, and Hyrule King had planned to save her._

Zeldagal: Help me, Hyrule King!

Hyrule King: Let her go, Bad Villain!

_But then Koopa King came in and explained he was going to destroy Fanfiction._

Koopa King: Well, soon, they will be gone, as well as all of Fanfiction!

_Before he left, he grabbed Zeldagal and took her away. Hyrule King also left to catch Koopa King. At first, it was bad for Bad Villain, until he realized something._

Bad Villain: This is bad! Wait. This is…good. Now that Hyrule King and Zeldagal are gone, I can now take over Hyrule!

_Meanwhile, at Super Saiyan Crash's castle, Super Saiyan Crash and DarthNecron were having a battle._

Super Saiyan Crash: Take this, DarthNecron!

DarthNecron: That all you got?

_Who will win? Super Saiyan Crash or DarthNecron? Find out today on Gamer's Squad!_

**Chapter 2: **Super Saiyan Showdown

DarthNecron: Fight like a true Super Saiyan!

Super Saiyan Crash: Shut up, DarthNecron, and fight!

DarthNecron: chuckles Actions speak louder than words.

Super Saiyan Crash: No more jokes and let me beat you!

???: Let me help!

Super Saiyan Crash and DarthNecron: Hmm?

Smartmac6 (Vegeta)

Smartac6: Let's take him on, Super Saiyan Crash!

Super Saiyan Crash: My pleasure!

DarthNecron: Two on one? No fair!

Super Saiyan Crash: Then fight like a true Super Saiyan.

DarthNecron: growls Shut up, you idiot! You two, you stupid nitwit!

Super Saiyan Crash: Did you tell us to shut up? YOU SHUT UP!

Smartmac6: Yeah! Shut up!

DarthNecron: Just SHUT UP before I lose my…Ahh! (Runs away.)

Super Saiyan Crash: (Looks at Smartmac6.)

Smartmac6: (Looks at Super Saiyan Crash.)

Super Saiyan Crash and Smartmac6: What's with him?

**Scene 4: **Wumpa Jungle

StarryEyes880 (Benjamin)

CrashFad13 (Crash)

StarryEyes880: Nice move, CrashFad13!

CrashFad13: No problem.

StarryEyes880: Look! It's Super Saiyan Cortex and TinyTigerFan!

CrashFad13: What are they doing here?

StarryEyes880: Let's find out!

_That's the end of this chapter. With the help of Smartmac6, Super Saiyan Crash defeated DarthNecron. But why were Super Saiyan Cortex and TinyTigerFan in Wumpa Jungle? Find out next time on Gamer's Squad!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: **I'm adding new people. They are:

AreoGuilmon04 – Guilmon

Lady Renamon – Renamon

Amy G – Amy

Misty Rose – Misty

Emmie Eevee – Pasadena

BandicootMan – Evo Bandicoot

Last time on Gamer's Squad, a battle had begun against Super Saiyan Crash and DarthNecron.

DarthNecron: Fight like a true Super Saiyan!

Super Saiyan Crash: Shut up, DarthNecron, and fight!

DarthNecron: chuckles Actions speak louder than words.

Super Saiyan Crash: No more jokes and let me beat you!

But then, Smartmac6 came and helped Super Saiyan Crash defeat DarthNecron.

Super Saiyan Crash and Smartmac6: What's with him?

Then, in Wumpa Jungle, CrashFad13 and StarryEyes880 noticed Super Saiyan Cortex and TinyTigerFan.

CrashFad13: What are they doing here?

StarryEyes880: Let's find out!

_What will happen? Find out today!_

**Chapter 3: **Strike Two!

CrashFad13: Super Saiyan Cortex!

Super Saiyan Cortex: CrashFad13!

TinyTigerFan: StarryEyes880!

StarryEyes880: What are you up to?

Super Saiyan Cortex: chuckles Step on forward. Try to get us. Now!

TinyTigerFan: What?

Super Saiyan Cortex: You forgot to the activate the trap, you—

StarryEyes880: Get 'em!

TinyTigerFan and Super Saiyan Cortex: Ahh! (Run off, dropping a piece of paper.)

CrashFad13: (Picks up paper.) Call a meeting at Gamer's Tower! I think something's linked here.

**Scene 5: **Gamer's Tower

Super Secret Mario (Mario)

Luigifan1 (Luigi)

UltraSonicFan (Sonic)

Evil Shadow Hedgehog (Shadow)

Alienwerewolf (Silver)

JetBlue2000 (Kirby)

Kid Anime (Ash)

Pachirisu7 (Pikachu)

AreoGuilmon04 (Guilmon)

Super Secret Mario: Okay, stupid. What did-a-you call-a-this meeting?

Kid Anime: We want to know.

StarryEyes880: As you may know, something's happening with our enemies and girlfriends.

Pachirisu7: _Pika!_

JetBlue2000: Yeah! Dedede's going crazy!

Hyrule King: Koopa King kidnapped Zeldagal!

UltraSonicFan: Amy G's gone, too!

Kid Anime: And Misty Rose!

CrashFad13: And Emmie Eevee!

Super Saiyan Crash: DarthNecron ran away during a battle!

Smartmac6: Mm-hm.

StarryEyes880: Look at this. (Hands the paper to JetBlue2000.) What does it say?

JetBlue2000: Hmm. "Master Plan:

Capture the girls.

Get the Gamer's Squad to our lair.

Defeat them.

Destroy Fanfiction and the world.

Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Evil Shadow Hedgehog: Oh-no!

Alienwerewolf: Uh-oh is right! We got to stop these guys!

**Scene 6: **Phantom's Lair

_The Gamer's Squad discovered Phantom's plan. Can they stop him? Find out next time!_


	5. Chapter 4

Last time on Gamer's Squad, CrashFad13 and StarryEyes880 found out Phantom's plan and told the Gamer's Squad. Now the Gamer's Squad will plan to stop Phantom. Can they? Find out today!

**Chapter 4: **Yuyuamos and Flamekid3

Girly Music (Lila)

Tiara Heart (Peach)

Lady Renamon (Renamon)

Amy G (Amy)

Misty Rose (Misty)

Emmie Eevee (Pasadena)

Yuyuamos (Wario)

Flamekid3 (Waluigi)

Amy G: You won't get away with this, Phantom!

Tiara Heart: Yeah! The Gamer's Squad will stop you!

Phantom: Really? Yuma! Cad! Guard them!

Yuma and Cad: Yes, sir! (Phantom leaves.)

Yuma: Don't worry. We'll get you out of here.

Emmie Eevee: You WANT us to escape?

Cad: Yes. (Takes off helmet.) It's-a-me, Yuyuamos.

Yuma: (Takes off helmet.) Flamekid3.

Lady Renamon: Yuyuamos and Flamekid3?

Girly Music: You can't be serious!

Flamekid3: Hurry! Run, ladies!

Phantom: Where do you think YOU'RE going!

Amy G: Uh-oh.

UltraSonicFan: Amy G!

Amy G: UltraSonicFan?

Misty Rose: It's the Gamer's Squad!

Phantom: Army!

Sly Guy: Ha!

Super Saiyan Cortex: Ha!

TinyTigerFan: Ha!

Dark Dedede 923: Ha!

HeoandReo: Ha!

Koopa King: Ha!

DrIvoRobotnik: Ha!

_So that's it! Can the Gamer's Squad defeat Phantom? Find out next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Strike Three!

Luigifan1: We-a-beat you!

AreoGuilmon04: We're invincible!

DrIvoRobotnik: No!

Army: Let's get out of here! (Run away.)

Phantom: Stupid army! Still, can you beat ME?

???: Let me help!

BandicootMan (Evo Bandicoot)

Phantom: BandicootMan! growls 

StarryEyes880: Uncle?

BandicootMan: Hello, nephew. Now what are we waiting for?

Phantom: Ha! Take THIS!

Gamer's Squad: Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!

Tiara Heart: They're getting beaten up and cut! I can't look anymore!

Phantom: See? You can't stop ME!

Super Secret Mario: Not even-a-our super forms can-a-beat him!

Evil Shadow Hedgehog: It's hopeless.

Alienwerewolf: Yeah.

StarryEyes880: sigh Maybe not.

CrashFad13: StarryEyes880?


	7. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: **Fate of the Earth

CrashFad13: StarryEyes880?

StarryEyes880: I…Must…Destroy…Phantom! Black Crystals!

BandicootMan: That's what I'm talking about!

StarryEyes880: Super Platinum Benjamin Bandicoot! I will destroy Phantom! Black Sword!

Phantom: What the?

StarryEyes880: Phantom, your plans are over! You will not touch a single Fanfic!

Phantom: Too late! (Presses a button.)

StarryEyes880: Ah-ha! (Slices up machine.)

Phantom: gasp 

StarryEyes880: You're next!

Phantom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (StarryEyes880 slices up Phantom, causing a huge blast.)

**Chapter 7: **The End

Super Secret Mario: Yay!

Kid Anime: Back to normal!

StarryEyes880: Let's just hope Phantom won't return!

Meanwhile…

In a deep cave, in a dark forest, a hand came out of a bubbling lake of lava and a cackle was heard.

The End…?

Please R&R.


End file.
